you should be with me
by G K Evans
Summary: Edward Cullen, ese es el nombre del hombre de mi vida, todavia no se como despues de ser casi hermanos, ahora solo somos conocidos.Yo, Bella Swan, la chica popular, estoy enamorada de él, el chico normal,y él no se enamora de populares.todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

you should be with me

by: G K Evans

Isabella Marie Swan, ese es mi nombre, Edward Cullen, ese el nombre del hombre de mi vida, un imposible para mi, puesto que el está con la mujer de su vida, al menos eso es lo que ella le hace creer.

todavia no tengo una razon adecuada para explicar por qué, depués de ser los amigos-casi-hermanos que eramos, ahora solo somos conocidos, no se que pasó, y me da terror averiguarlo, por que estoy segura de que el dedo señalador del espiritu de la culpa apuntara hacia mi pecho, y no estoy preparada para eso, me considero una persona valiente, pero no tanto como para darme cuenta de que cometí una serie de errores que provocaron que mi vida se alejara rápida y peligorsamente de la vida de él, es el único y mas importante, y yo soy la importante mas no la única.

Para que me puedan entender, debo decirles primero quien soy ahora, tengo 17, estoy a punto de acabar la secundaria, este es mi último año, y sospecho que será el más agotador, hace 3 años que pertenezo al club de danzas de la escuela, algo que hace unos cuantos años podía escucharse gracioso, mi sentido de la coordinación y equilibrio eran fatales, pero tuve un ángel protector de ojos verdes y cabello broncíneo que me ayudó con mi problema, y no lo hizo precisamente para que entrara al club, sino por que era algo de vida o muerte para mí, casi todos los dias llegaba a mi casa con algun rasguño nuevo después de alguna caída en la escuela, una vez llegue a torcerme el tobillo al resbalar con una cascara de banana, y duré unas muy malas 2 semanas con todo el pie inflamado y con unos dolores de muerte, lo único bueno fue que el siempre estuvo ahí, conmigo, después que sané se vió muy decidido a llevarme con su hermana Alice, para que ella me diera algunas clasecillas para mejorar mi equilibrio, y bueno, este es el resultado. También se puede decir que soy una chica popular en la escuela, por no decir que quizá soy la mas popular, algo que también resultaría gracioso en el mismo entonces en el que era una torpe sin remedio, por que aparte de ser torpe, también era una nerd, una solitaria, algunos decian que sufría de algun tipo de resentimiento social y por eso sólo hablaba con Edward, pero la verdad es que era muy muy tímida, y sólo él podía entrar en la burbuja multicolor en la que me refugiaba debido a mi timidez, aunque no podia pasar mas de dos minutos hablando con él sin que mis mejillas se tornaran de ese molesto color rojo o mis pies trastabillaran para hacerme caer, en fin, gracias al cielo ahora solo soy tímida y yá!, siguiendo con lo de popular, no es algo que me guste mucho, todos quieren entrometerse en tu vida como si no tuvieran una propia, todos son hipocritas, todos son falsos, todos son nada, y tampoco es algo que me haya buscado, simplemente sucedió, al entrar al club de danzas, lo que fue un logro bastante grande para mí, mi talento como bailarina me llevo a ocupar un status alto dentro del grupo, yo sólo hacia lo mejor que podía, y daba mi mayor esfuerzo, todo para que él estuviera orgulloso de mí, y lo hice tan bien que logré mi objetivo, pero cada día mi popularidad crecía, tanto como la distancia entre Edward y yo.

De él puedo decirles que es la persona mas maravillosa en el mundo, y no lo digo por que sea el dueño de mis suspiros, no! , lo digo por que en realidad lo es, parece un caballero de esos que aparecen en los libros antiguos, es más, aveces llego a preguntarme si en realidad es de este siglo, si en realidad tiene 19 y no 100 años, no es vanidoso, no se desvive por ir cada media hora al baño para ver si su ropa luce bien para su próxima conquista, claro, con esto no quiero decir que es un desordenado, su buen gusto es admirable, juvenil pero elegante, su piel blanca, casi albina, le da un aire un tanto escalofriante, es que aqui en phoenix, donde vivo, sale el sol todos los días, y es difícil que alguien pueda conservar ese tono de piel tan lechoso, es inteligente, buen hijo y buen hermano, y sobre todo.... es un chico normal, aunque para mi desgracia en su cabeza esta eso de que los chicos normales como él, no salen con chicas populares, como yo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno este mi nuevo proyecto, esta un poco inspirado en la cancion de Taylor swift you belong with me, jajaja, claro, que los papeles son totalmente opuestos a los de la canción,aca la popular es bella, si lo se, están OoC...o como se escriba, pero creo que es una historia interesante, bueno si les interesa esta historia pueden dejarme un review, recibo opiniones e ideas!!! el proximo capitulo será mas revelador, y apareceran algunos de los demás personajes, y dejara ver un poco más de la trama.... sin mas me depido de ustedes.

G K Evans


	2. Miss y mister simpatía

you should be with me

cap 2: miss y mister simpatía

by: G K Evans

nota: los personajes aqui expresados pertenecen a la mente de Stephanie Meyer, YA QUISIERA YO QUE jACOB ME PERTENECIERA!!!

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases, bah! no pudo ser peor!, al parecer mi subconciente en compañia del resto de mi cuerpo han hecho complot para intentar revivir las epocas de "bella siempre en el piso", si! mi patosidad anhela recuperar su lugar en mi vida, esta vez termine de lleno contra las escaleras, claro, esta vez mi amiga Alice fue la culpable, estabamos charlando la mar de bien cuando de repente bandea sobre mi rostro un papel color naranja claro, papel que yo conocía muy bien...

____________flash back__________

- no lo haré alice!!- intente gritarle con todas mis fuerzas, esta chica si que era insistente

- pero bella por Dios!! es solo un concurso! y ya has participado... y hasta ganaste!!!

- te recuerdo que mi participación se debió a que me hiciste firmar el dichoso papel diciendome que era una solicitud adelantada para la academia de artes de phoenix!!!- intente que mi voz sonara lo mas resentida posible, aun me enojaba cada vez que pensaba en la jugarreta que mi "amiga" me habia hecho para que entrara al dichoso concurso- " bells, debes enviarla ahora, el año que viene no tendras tiempo de hacerlo, y seria genial que desde ahora guardaran tu cupo!"- imite la voz de Alice, evocando aquel recuerdo, y ganadome tambien una mirada non grata por parte del demonio de tazmania version mujer que tenia a mi lado.

- pero bells!- intento convencerme- yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas creido ese cuento taaaannn rebuscado!!! en ninguna universidad ni instituo ni academia reciben solicitudes por adelantado!!!- punto para Alice.

-ok... pero eso no implica que este año tenga que firmar otra vez y participar... mujer!! deja que otra gane y tenga sus 15 minutitos de fama!!!!...- empecé a andar mas de prisa por el amplio corredor de la escuela- a mi no me importaria dejar de ser el centro de atencion, al menos por un momento- eso lo dije mas para mi

- que has dicho?- pregunto alice correteandome por el pasillo- bella!!!!

- nada Alice...- me detuve para encararla- no voy a firmar ya te dije! no quiero participar en ese miss y mister simpatía...

El dichoso miss y mister simpatía, era un concurso que hacian anualmente, en la primera semana de comienzos de clase, las chicas y chicos interesados debian llenar el formulario con algunos datos, debian al menos, tener dos años estudiando en la escuela, despues de llenar los datos, cierto comité, del cual hacía parte tazzy, era el encargado de subir a la pagina en internet de la escuela los nombres de las personas que cumplieran todos los requisitos, y ahi empezaba una votación por parte de todos los estudiantes, al finalizar la segunda semana de clases se daba a conocer a los ganadores, quienes debian participar en una inimaginable cantidad de galas y eventos durante el resto del año. el solo recordarlo me dan nauseas...

-no quiero y no lo haré!!!

y dicho esto, reanude mi carrera por los pasillos, pero dada a mi no muy buena suerte, tazzy, como le decia a Alice, no dudo en emprender la carrera tras de mi, y en uno de mis intentos por escapar, se me ocurrio subir disparada las escaleras que llevaban hacia las aulas de musica, y ahi fue cuando mi pie resbaló, y mi palida frente fue a saludar a la baranda de metal de las escaleras, quedando en ella un enorme y morado chichón.

- ouch!!!!- grite, al sentir el frio de la baranda contra mi cabeza, fue en ese momento cuando cerre mis ojos y me prepare para terminar totalmente estampada contra el piso, puesto que intente sotenerme del pasamanos pero no lo logré, aunque no fue el duro y sucio suelo lo que recibió mi cuerpo, no señor!!! todo lo contrario, unos fuertes, frios y blancos brazos me atraparon antes de que lograra concretar mi visita al piso.

- Bella... estás bien?- era acaso una risa lo que intentaba disimular? oh no...no no no....no podia ser verdad... todo pasaba como en camara lenta... el me sujeta antes de caer, luego acaricia mi frente para aparta el cabello que hay en ella, cabello que impedia ver la magnitud del chichón que me habia hecho, me mira y me pregunta si estoy bien, y yo no puedo responder por que sinceramente no podia responder, solo me limitaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mirandolo fijamente con los ojos desorbitados como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme y de mi boca solo salían balbuceos incoherentes. si... muy a mi pesar, debo reconocer que aún tiene un efecto poderoso en mí.

- este...um... si... creo que si estoy bien- yuju!!!! urra por el cerebro de bella!!!!! , como pude me zafé de su agarre y me puse en pie, mi cara estaba, como era de esperarse, totalmente roja y ahora aparte de mi sonrojo tenia que soportar un terrible dolor de cabeza que amenazaba por estallar en cualquier momento, inconcientemente lleve mi mano hacia mi frente para tocar el lugar afectado- ayyy!!!

- bella...-aparto mi mano y la reemplazó por la suya, pálida y suave, presionó sus dedos indice y medio sobre mi frente para percatarse de que no era nada grave, miré su rostro y encontre en este un atisbo de preocupación, atisbo que se esfumó en cuanto mis ojos chocaron con los de él...

- no pasa nada edward, estoy bien- forzé una sonria, que situacion mas incomoda, donde estaba Alice cunado se le necesitaba?!! o hasta el tonto de michael!!! donde estaban todos? ayudaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

- Bells... te has lastimado?- gracias Dios !!! ese era el grito deseperado de Alice...bueno, ni tan grito ni tan deseperado..

- noooooooooooo!!!!!!!! para nada... es que estaba probando la temperatura de la baranda de metal...!!!- comente en tono casual utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ahorcar a tazzy en ese instante, debido a que por andar huyendo de ella ahora tenía un "hermoso adorno" en mi frente

-oops!- fue la contesta de ella, acompañada de una de sus cálidas sonrisas inocentes...- Edward!!!- dijo, volviendose a su hermano- gracias por no dejar que el suelo se llenara de sesos de bella!!- otro de sus malos chistes, para mi agenda mental: no dejar tanto tiempo a Alice a solas con Emmet, al menos este mal chiste logró sonsacarle al hombre de mis sueños una hermosa y muy apetecible sonrisa de lado... la que mas me gustaba y é muy despacio y bajito.

-claro... Alice, por favor deja de perseguir a la gente por los pasillos- dijo con el ceño fruncido, aún mirandome, yo sólo atine a bajar la mirada como niña regañada y a sonrojarme aun mas... si!!! eso era posible!!!, él tomó su mochila del suelo, donde la habia dejado para poder sujetarme, la comodó sobres sus hombros y sin más ni más se retiró.

- Bella...-intentó decir Alice, pero antes de que pudiese continuar le interrumpí.

- ni se te ocurra Marie Alice Cullen!!!!- dije, adoptando el mismo gesto que Edward y con mi dedo señalador apuntando hacia su pecho- ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar lo del bendito concurso!!!!

- no te iba a decir nada de eso!!! eres tan terca que sé que no entraras este año...

- entonces...- dije un poco mas relajada al ver que tazzy ya no hablaria mas del tema del dichoso miss simpatía- que pasa?

- vamos a la enfermería...ese chichón no se ve nada bien....y después iremos a buscar a rossie para que te maquille, no puedes andar por el mundo con un morado en la frente!!! no señor!!! - no se como se vería el golpe, lo único que sabía es que la cabeza habia empezado a dolerme aún mas.

_____________ fin flash back___________________

Bueno... al menos hoy era un nuevo día, inconcientemente lleve mi mano hacia el lugar donde dias atrás se vislumbraba el morado, gracias a Dios este ya no se veía mucho, aunque todavía dolía un tanto. reanudé mi camino hacia el interior de la escuela, hoy a primera hora tenía idiomas, dos horas espantosas aguantando el mal inglés de la profesora Sampson, luego dos horas mas de matemáticas y de ahí partiría hacia la sala de ensayo, hoy era un día agitado para el grupo de baile, ya que integraríamos, como todos los años a unos cuantos chicos nuevos, y yo sería jurado en las elecciones.

- Bella!!!- saludó Alice moviendo su mano al aire e indicandome, como de costumbre, que podía sentarme a su lado

- hola Alice- la saludé, ocupando el lugar que ella me indicaba, acomode mi mochila tras la silla y volví mi rostro para preguntarle- que tal tu fin de semana?

- oh ha estado genial!!!!- dijo aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos en la silla...asi era tazzy- Jazz ha venido a verme, al igual que emmet ha venido a ver a Rosalie - jasper era el novio de Alice y Emmet el hermano mayor, ambos estudian en la universidad de phoenix, y se alojaban en el campus,venían cada fin de semana que el estudio les permitiera.

- me alegro por ti Allie...- fue todo lo que pude decirle, por que la señora Sampson hizo acto de presencia en el salón y tuvimos que guardar silencio.

Como pude, sobreviví junto a tazzy las dos horas de idiomas, es exasperante ver a la señora sampson pavonearse cada vez que nos contaba acerca de sus experiencias en inglaterra, y de como ahí si se hablaba buen inglés!! já! como si ella supiera lo que es eso!! luego de esa clase Alice y yo tuvimos que separarnos, no compartíamos matemáticas asi que tuve que ir a buscar mi clase.

- oh no....- me oí decir, es que mis ojos tenían que estarme jugando una broma... como es posible!!!

-Bells!!!! aquí!!!! Bells!!!!!!- oh si... ese era Michael Newton agitando su brazo tal y como lo hacía Alice, supongo yo que también quería que me sentara a su lado, y al parecer no tenía otra opción, puesto que no ví lugar diferente donde sentarme.

- hola Bella- me saludó una tímida Angela, yó sólo la saludé con una inclinación leve de cabezay una media sonrisa, nuestra relación no iba nada bien.

- hola Mike...- dije, un tanto brusca, acomode mi mochila y me senté, me cruzé de brazos, adopté una posición seria y rogué al cielo para que entendiera que esa era una señal de que no quería hablar, al menos con él, no es que me cayera mal, pero el año pasado el fue mister simpatía, junto conmigo, y se habian formado ciertos rumores de que andabamos juntos, rumores que yo intenté desmentir, rumores que él no desmintió.

- Wow... es genial que estemos en la misma clase....- creo que mis rezos no fueron escuchados...

- si.. genial...- al parecer no notó mi sarcasmo por que prosiguió.

-oye, este año me he vuelto a inscribir en miss y mister simpatía, espero que quedemos otra vez... tu y yo... - eso sonó a tono seductor? un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

- um... no creo... yo no me he inscrito este año Mike...- pude ver la decepción en sus ojos.

- oh... entonces creo que me retiraré...

- no puedes retirarte Mike... ya los nombres están en la pagina y sabes que cuando los suben ahí es imposible retractarse- lo miré- lo siento- puff!!! mentiras!! no lo sentía para nada! regresé mi vista hacia el frente, y de reojo pude ver como se acomodaba en su asiento, tambien escuché unas risillas provenientes de la parte de atrás... lo que faltaba, bueno al menos el señor Cooper hizo acto de presencia y daba inicio a la clase.

la clase transcurrió sin ningún problema, el timbré sonó dando a entender que esta había terminado, me apresuré a recoger mis cosas y salí disparada del aula, dejando a Mike con la palabra en la boca. Me dirigí de inmediato a la sala de baile, esta estaba en el cuarto piso, así que decidí subir las escaleras con mas cuidado de lo normal, no quería otro golpe, por lo que me demoré unos diez minutos más para llegar y entrar en la sala.

- Bella!- me saludó Jacob, un chico alto, musculoso, con una cara hermosa y una sonrisa de oro que podia derretir el everest si se lo proponía, era también uno de los profesores de coreografía, y mi pareja permanente, al fin la vida me sonreía, y que sonrisa!!!

- hola jake, perdona el retrazo pero era eso o arriesgarmne a tener otro chichón en la frente.

- jajaja... no te preocupes, aunque igual con chichón o no tu siempre luces adorable- comentó mirandome fijamente, ofreciendome una de esas sonrisas de las que acabo de hablar, y claro!! mi cara ya estaba del color del cabello de Ron Weasley- igual no has llegado tarde, aún falta Leah y dos de las chicas que compiten.

- uff...ok! voy a dejar mis cosas entonces en el casillero de la sala- me retiré medio corriendo por la sala y cuando volví, Leah, la otra profesora de baile, y las dos chicas faltantes ya estaban.

- ya estamos todos?- preguntó Leah al verme llegar, un "sí" resonó por el lugar- bien entonces tomemos posición todos, iremos llamando por parejas a ver las coregrafías que han hecho, les recuerdo que era una sola coreografía por pareja y que cada pareja debe bailar la misma canción.

Todos los jurados ocupamos nuestro respectivo lugar, y los participantes se agruparon todos en el fondo de la sala.

- empezamos con las chicas- la voz de Leah volvió a hacerse notoria- primer dúo...Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory...

- perdón?- pregunte a jacob con cara de incredulidad- quienes ha dicho?- hasta donde yo recordaba Jessica no bailaba ni la macarena, y Lauren igual, no sé por qué pero de repente esto me pareció interesante, no todos los días tienes a las que se hacen llamar populares bajo tu criterio.

- jajaja tus amigas Bella!!- me respondió al tiempo que ambas chicas ocupaban su lugar frente al jurado- esto será.... jeje... interesante. terminó de decir, al tiempo que las notas de "Spokesman" de Yunho ft Donghae inundaban el lugar....si! interesante.

* * *

Hola a todos!!!! bueno espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, lamento la demora, es que enserio no sabia como comenzarlo y....bueno! en fin!!! aki esta el capitulo!!! gracias a todas las personas que se toman un minuto para dejar un review... les agradezco a todos... ah!!! si quieren escuchar la canción de la coreografia hay un link en mi perfil! sorry por la ortografia, sigo sin word, haganme saber sus dudas y comentarios atravez de un review... un fanfic con review es un fanfci feliz!! jejeje... hasta la proxima.


End file.
